Why do I feel?
by GreyFox9111
Summary: Tayuya is a cold hearted, foul mouthed girl who helped Sasuke leave the Hidden Leaf Village. Now, after being left for dead, her and Naruto start spending time together, and slowly the start to fall for each other, but will Tayuya be able to handle her troubled past, and will she fall into her secret depression? Naruto x Tayuya
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written! But now, after a long time of being busy and lazy, I've decided to write again! And the main reason I did was because this is a more scarce fanfiction, since you hardly ever see these two paired, and since I just recently started re-watching the Naruto series, this pairing seemed cute to me! So without further ado, here is my Tayuya x Naruto romance fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!

(Tayuya POV)

I woke up for the third day in a row, under a heavy tree, starving, and in excruciating pain. It was all because that stupid moron who somehow was able to defeat me using his stupid Jutsu! Just thinking about made my blood boil. What irritated her even worse was the fact she was outsmarted by the blonde idiot, causing him to be able to go after Kimimaru and god knows what happened after that. All she knows was that her master, or who was her master, Orochimaru, betrayed her and left her for dead.

 _Flashback, 3 days ago_

 _I was defeated, left for dead by a moronic kid who was a complete idiot and only got lucky in defeating me, catching me off-guard. I laid under a fallen tree, unable to move it due to how much chakra I had wasted in that fight, and the multiple broken bones internal injuries. After a few hours, my master, Orochimaru came to me through what seemed like a vision. I was so happy to see him, I thought I was saved from this hell, but little did I know, I was wrong._

 _"Hello Tayuya, it seems you have gotten yourself in a very bad situation it seems," He said in a dark, sarcastic tone._

 _"Yes.. I am sorry master, but please! Help me get out of this! I promise I can be of use to you still!" I said in a pleading tone, letting out a small whimper when his expression changed to a sadistic grin._

 _"But Tayuya.. You have failed a vital mission... A failure that cannot be forgiven," He said and stepped closer to me, my eyes widening as I tried to escape, but failing miserably._

 _"N-No! Please Master! I promise I won't fail again! I prom-" I was cut off by his cold hand around my neck._

 _"I am sorry Tayuya, but for your failure there will be consequences, and that consequence is a long, agonizing death, alone, and useless," He said and his gripped tighten, I felt the spot where my curse mark was burn, it was unbearable, excruciatingly so._

 _"Now that you have failed me, I will take back my power," He said coldly, I started screaming in agonizing pain, I soon blacked out, but woke up alone, in the same spot where I was left, a burning sensation where my curse mark was._

 _Present_

Now what he said was going to come true. She was going to die out here, alone, and in unbearable pain. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the hard ground, I closed my eyes as I wished for death to come, my matted hair covering the entire right side of my face, my clothes ripped and shredded, and what was my strong spirit, crushed and broken.

(Naruto POV)

I walked down the streets of Konoha, sad and confused. The old man had died, I couldn't believe it, and Sasuke got away. He thought he was strong enough to stop him, to stop everything. He thought he could save the old man, that he could save Sasuke. But he saw the look in his eyes, he saw that he was gone, if not lost forever.

He asked permission from Kakashi sensei if he could go search for Sasuke again, he sighed and told him he could, but Kakahi could tell he didn't think he actually could find him, he just wanted to pass time doing something he believed to be helpful to the village.

I left, mad I couldn't save The Old Man, sad I couldn't bring back Sasuke, and completely distraught that I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura, not yet at least.

I ran through the forest, going through all the wreckage left behind by the search team he was with and The Sound 5, the people who took Sasuke. I scowled thinking about them, their bodies had been recovered from the battlefield, except one is missing, the red headed girl with a foul mouth. I went to the spot where her and Shikamaru fought, there was a lot of debris, trees fallen and blood on various branches.

I was about to keep going forward when I spotted something odd. Under a fallen tree there was something moving, weakly as it was it was noticeable. I jumped down and saw her, the girl from the Sound 5. She was stuck under a tree, barely breathing and she seemed unconscious, I didn't know what to do, on one hand she was one of the people who took Sasuke, and she was a cold and heartless person

But on the second hand... She was a pretty girl who was most likely suffering from this, and who knows? Maybe without Orochimaru's influence she is a good person. I didn't know what to do, but it seemed like the soft part of me won and I lifted the tree off of her and managed to get her out from under it and saw her injuries, multiple gashes on her stomach, legs, chest, it was a miracle she was still breathing. I lightly threw her over my shoulder, and I started running towards Konaha, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

(Tayuya POV)

My eyes fluttered open and I groggily looked around and realized I was tied down to a bed, seemingly in a hospital by the looks of it. My stomach didn't hurt anymore and any other injuries I had seemed to be healed as well. The only thing that hurt was the pounding in my head, "The hell...? How did I get here..?" I wondered aloud and as I did so, a pretty woman with light blonde hair and a green kimono (I hope that's what it's called! Eek!) walked into the room and loomed over her.

"Who the hell are you? Let me go!" I yelled at the woman and she just smirked,

"Tayuya, right? I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. You've been unconscious for five days after we found you in the forest, you are lucky to be alive. If you were out there for much longer you would have bled out," The woman apparently named Tsunade said.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the pillow, guiltfully enjoying the softness of the bed and pillow since I haven't slept in a real bed in well, ever. I looked up at Tsunade and scowled, "Dumb broad, should have let me die out there... It'd would have been better for everyone that way," I said and let my matted hair fall over my face, sighing and trying to move my bound wrist.

"I would have had no problem leaving you for dead, in fact, you were brought back by a ninja who was on, well, the equivalent to a walk, in fact.." She says as that same blonde brat from the fight with that moronic idiot, "Here is your savior now," She says and my face drops

"You... Have.. Got to be.. Kidding.." I say and angrily shout a volley of curse words and glared at him, "I hate you.." I growled and a look of shock on his face was evident.

"Damn girl has a mouth on her... Good luck with that Naruto," Tsunade said and walked out of the room, laughing hysterically.

I looked over at the boy, named Naruto it seems, and I glared at him, "Don't say a word or you will be flying out the window with a broken neck," I threatened which shut him up quickly, even though it was evident it was an empty threat.

(Naruto POV)

I watched her fall asleep and rubbed the back of my neck, "She is scary..." I muttered and got up, head towards the door, but as I did, Tayuya started stirring in her sleep and after a few seconds, she started crying and trying to cower, she looked terrified in her sleep and once again the soft side of me hit and I walked to her bed and gently shook her, "Hey... Hey wake up, you are having a nightmare.." I said quietly and she woke up instantly, eyes full of fear.

"N-No! Please! Don't put me back in the darkness!" She screamed and she started sobbing, I shook her and she opened her eyes again and calmed down, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Tayuya..?" I ask in a worried tone, I hope she doesn't yell at me...

(Tayuya POV)

I hated that dream. It terrified her every time. You see, back when I was very young, and Lord Orochimaru found me, I was so happy not to be alone anymore, that was until I went through his torture filled training. Which included her greatest fear, being alone in a pitch black area, with no food and little if any water for long periods of time. It used to be her punishment if she messed up in training or botched a mission.

I looked at Naruto, he seemed so concerned for me... I wasn't used to it. Looks like the usually made her sick.. But, this kid.. Looked cute... Wait! Did I just think he was cute? Her ears turned red, her version of a blush. "I'm fine..." I say in a calm tone, Naruto seemed shocked that I didn't scream at him, which caused her to giggle a bit, "I won't yell at you, I'm to tired to anyways..." I say and close my eyes.

After a few seconds, I felt my bindings slip off my wrist and ankles, I opened an eye and saw Naruto carrying the ropes out of the room, he stops and looks back, "Goodnight Tayuya" He whispers and leaves. My ears turn a bright red and I curl up in my bed, snuggling into the thin covers. I couldn't believe how nice he was being.. God this is so out of character! I shouldn't be feeling friendly around anyone!

I internally sighed and fell asleep, luckily a dreamless one where I was safe and no one could hurt me. I wish I could always feel this safe...

 **A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! I know this isn't a glamorous start, and I doubt tons of people will read this due to the unpopularity of the pairing, but, anyhow, I will update soon so be on the lookout! Bye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I know it wasn't the greatest chapter ever but I tried! Anyways, I don't have much to say other than let's go into the next chapter!

(Naruto POV)

I left the room and let her rest, a normal person wouldn't have untied her for fear of her escaping. But for some reason I had a feeling she wouldn't leave, he shook his head and threw the ropes in a closet and leaving the hospital.

A few hours later I came back to the hospital room, and sat down next to her bed. She was still there obviously. Tayuya was snuggled into the blankets, peacefully sleeping. For some reason my face turned a slight shade of pink as I thought about how cute she looked, snuggled up and asleep. I leaned back in my chair and watched her, I don't know why, but he'd have to find some excuse before she wakes up and murders him for watching her sleep...

(Tayuya POV)

My eyes fluttered open as I was revealed to that dreaded hospital room, I sat up and stretched, thankful that I was able to this time. I felt someone else in the room so I looked around, my hair was covering my right eye so it was a bit hard to see out of that eye, but when I scanned over to the left, I saw Naruto asleep in a chair, lightly breathing.

She raised an eyebrow and her ears turned red, _'Oh god... Did he.. Watch me sleep?'_ I thought and looked down, hoping she didn't snore and/or drool. Wait! Why did I care what he thought! The kid was a damn idiot!

I stretched my back and watched him as he woke up, I raised a brow and when he noticed me looking at him, his eyes widened and he started throwing together a bunch of random words, trying to come up with an excuse for being there. After a while I got annoyed and I scowled and yelled, "Shut up!" as I yelled he yelped and fell off his chair, landing flat on his face, I don't know why but that was freaking hilarious and I started laughing hysterically. He got back up on his chair and crossed his arms, pouting.

"It wasn't that funny..." He said with a small pout which made me feel a bit bad, but I don't care, it was funny.

"It was Hysterical!" I said and kept snickering, much to Naruto's disappointment. I stopped laughing and flipped my hair out of my face and sighed, getting serious, "Hey Naruto..." I say nervously, not making eye contact with him.

He looks surprised I addressed him by his name and nods, "U-Um.. Yeah? What is it Tayuya..?" He asked, a bit shakily, especially when he said my name.

My ears turned a bit red when he said my name, the first time he actually said it, "W-Well um... I was wondering.. Why did you untie me? even though you knew I could just leave if I wanted to..." I asked and hung my head, looking at my hands in my lap, glancing over at him every once and awhile.

He looks nervous and he rubs the back of his necks as he laughs nervously, "W-Well... You looked so uncomfortable... So I untied you.. And I just t-trusted you enough... So I knew you wouldn't leave..." He said and my eyes widened in surprise. Did.. He do something for me that could have gotten him in tons of trouble... Just for my comfort..? And.. Did he also say he trusted me..? I felt confused and I nodded without response.

I grabbed a pillow and held it closely to my body, before anyone could say anything, a pair of ANBU ninjas walked into the room, which just then I realized how dark it was outside, it looked around midnight. I wonder why they came so late a night? "Tayuya of the Hidden Sound Village, you are under arrest," One man said and my eyes widened, but really I expected this to happen sooner or later.

Naruto's expression was a mixture of shock and anger, "Why is she being arrested?" He said and scowled at them, the man sighed and looked at the file in his hand, "She is being arrested under the charges of, 'assisted murder' and 'assisted abduction' of Sasuke," He said and I growled. _'That wasn''t abduction! He agreed to it!'_ I thought and before I protested, one of them grabbed me by my hair and pulled my out of the bed, I yelped in pain and winced. They sealed my hands behind my back and they started dragging me somewhere.

I started yelling every obscenity I knew at them, screaming at the top of my lungs before they gagged me, they said because I was making a disturbance in the village. You know what? Hell with this village! I thought angrily as they threw me into an empty cell, taking the seal off my wrist and gag out of my mouth, "This cell is sealed with chakra dampeners, you won't be able to perform any Jutsu to escape, you will be questioned tomorrow and soon after, you will receive your sentence," He said and closed the door, wait! This cell had now windows! There'd be no light!

"W-Wait! Please! Please don't leave me in here! Please! I don't want to be alone! Not in the dark! Please!" I pleaded and they simply slammed the door shut, causing the empty cell to be pitch black. I curled up and started sobbing, pressing my face into my knees. I couldn't breathe... I couldn't see... I couldn't feel... "P-Please... S-Someone... Something... E-End this.." I pleaded and about an hour later I successfully cried myself to sleep, a horrible sleep filled with nightmares and nothing but despair.

 **A/N: Hey guys! How are ya? Thanks for reading this next chapter of my story, I know it was a bit short, but the next chapter I promise will be way longer! If you guys have any thoughts or concerns, please review! I love seeing what people have to say about my writing! Well, anyways, I will try to post my next chapter in a few days! So I will be leaving you guys for now! Bye!**

 **P.S. Happy Independence Day for all you Americans! :)**


End file.
